You did What!
by lacinda
Summary: How to make friends for your unwilling master.
1. Chapter 1

You did What! 

Chapter 1: Skully bear

Notes: I had this idea for a story but I am not very good at middles or endings, just beginnings. I do plan to finish this but I may not. If any one would like to take, this beginning and run with it go right ahead. It just may help me to finish my version.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dresden files Jim Butcher does. I do own the plot.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Things were different now. They had been ever sense Harry's Uncle Justin's doppelganger had tried to raise its master from the dead. Harry rarely let Bob out of his sight now a days. Hrothbert find the new experience of going everywhere with Harry a little disconcerting. Yes, it was pleasant to see the way things had changed. It was nice to get out of Harry's apartment slash office but he was worried about Harry.

He was Harry's security blanket. Bob had known this for years but now he was beginning to think it was unhealthy for Harry to be so dependent on some one who had been dead for so long. Harry need to have more living friends. Now how was Bob to get Harry to meet trust worthy people with out either hurting Harry's feeling or get him to dig his heels in and get worse?

If only he could still affect the corporal world, it was so hard to get things done as a ghost. Normally he would just ask Harry to do something for him but that would not work in this instance.

Perhaps he could use the assistance of Lt. Murphy; he would have to be careful with that. She still did not know about him or much about the world Harry was apart of.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Harry was still asleep with Bob's skull tucked up next to his chest when Lt Murphy entered his front room.

"Dresden! Hey, you here," Murphy called out looking around for Dresden. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and was taking a sip when she heard something behind her.

Turning around she nearly bumped into Bob.

"God were did you come from," said Murphy nearly spilling her coffee.

"Bainbridge," smirked Bob.

"What?"

"I originally came from Bainbridge," noticing her still confused look he added in an almost unsarcastic voice, "England my dear Lt."

"How did you now I'm a Lt.?" asked Murphy suspiciously.

"Harry told me."

"How do you know Dresden?"

"I reside here Lt. it would be quite unusual for me not to know him, but to answer the question in the spirit it was asked, I've known him sense he was a child in the custody of that monster Justin Morningway."

"Monster…?" asked Murphy.

"You must excuse me Lt. Harry is stirring and he does not like for me to interfere with his living."

With that, said Bob walked towards the back of the building before he left her line of sight he paused and turned towards Murphy. "Lt. if you would be so kind not to mention our conversation."

"Who are you?" Murphy asked incredasly.

"Harry calls me Bob, you may refer to me as Hrothbert." with that he nodded his head and left the room.

"That's the infamous Bob," thought Murphy aloud.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up confused. What had woken him? He double-checked that he still had Bob's skull. He did but it was empty. Where was Bob? Leaving his bedroom, he noticed Murphy in the front room. 

"Hey Murphy, what are you doing here?" he asked walking down the stairs.

Murphy had a cup of coffee in her right hand and a confused look on her face. "A new case," she said unsteadily. She was not quit sure wither or not to mention her strange encounter with Bob. Before she could make up her mind, she noticed something cradled in Dresden's right arm. Was that a.…

"So what can I help you with?" asked Harry while he stroked the skull tucked into the crook of his elbow.

Pointing to the skull she asked, "what is that?'

Harry looked startled for an instance, "What this," he said holding up the skull, "it's a skull."

"I can see that, but what are you doing with it?"

Harry did not know what to say to that so in the true style of all men in denial he ignored the question.

"What's the case about?" Harry asked moving over to the couch and sitting down motioning for Murphy to do the same.

Wrestling with wither or not to try and continue questioning Harry about the skull or getting on with the case Lt Murphy unconsciously moved her resent conversation with Bob to the back of her mind, completely forgetting about it for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting down on the opposite couch Murphy started to fill Harry in on the case. "Young teens between the ages of 13-16 are disappearing."

Butting in Harry stated, "That's not strange."

"No its not, what is strange is their reappearance with out apparently any memory of were they have been."

Harry looked interested and opened his mouth, stopped and then said, " How long were they missing and have they disappeared only the one time or is it continuing to happen to them."

"It varies on the length of time their gone," said Murphy, "some are gone a few days, some weeks and one was gone for three months. It seems that they only disappear the one time. Unfortunately we don't know till their back wither or not their part of this case or just a normal runaway or abduction."

Harry thought for a moment, "I'll need to meet the victims and their families." Harry got up from the couch and headed up stairs to get dressed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Harry called for Bob as he dressed.

"You called Harry," said Bob as he appeared next to the back wall so that Lt. Murphy would not see him.

Harry turned to Bob and rubbed his hands together and bounced on his toes, "Yeah, we have a case."

Raising an eyebrow, Bob drawled, "How wonderful"

Smiling Harry walked to bob saying, "Aw, come on Bob, you know I need the money and it will be.."

"STOP!," Bob shouted as quietly as he could, holding up his hands, "Don't say another word. I will not have you jinks us so early."

Pouting Harry finished dressing. "Did you hear what Murphy said."

"Yes, Harry, I did and it has me quite concerned."

"Yea," Harry said with a frown. He grabbed a leather satchel and padded it with velvet cloth before putting Bob's skull in it.

"In you go," Harry said to Bob.

Bob rolled his eyes before he deformed and entered his skull.

Harry closed the satchel and firmly closed the buckles. Etched into the leather were spells of protection and ownership. Any one that tried to move the satchel besides Harry would find that they couldn't and only Harry could open it. He wasn't taking any chances.

Harry Put the satchel over his head and wore it cross ways across his chest. Headed down the stairs he called out to Murphy telling her he was ready to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Harry walked the perimeter of the last victims house. He noticed no spells. He walked to the back of the backyard and into the woods.

"Bob, all's clear."

Bob formed standing next to Harry. "There were no spell's placed on that child not even a hint."

Harry chewed his bottom lip, "There was nothing on the house. Bob I think this case is strictly of the norm at least magic wise."

"I agree," with that Bob deformed and entered the bag.

Harry sighed and walked back towards the house. He met Murphy in the front next to her car.

"Well?" asked the Lt.

Harry shook his head, "No, magic is involved Murphy."

"None?", she asked shocked.

"Zilch, nada, nine, not a spec of it. Either it was done the mundane way or the kids might not be telling the complete truth."

She shook her head, "Unbelievable, I have a completely normal case. I'll drive you back."

"Thanks."

* * *

Back home Harry locked the door and pulled the skull from the bag. Cradling it he sat on the couch.

Bob formed in front of Harry. He noticed that Harry was shacking.

"Harry?"

"I don't know why, I just can't stop shaking."

"Breath, Harry, I want you to breath with me, In and Out. That's right, In and out. That's it Harry In and Out. Every thing is fine, In and Out. The wards are strong, In and Out. They haven't been breached, In and Out. I am here, Harry, In and Out. That's it."

Harry slowly calmed down, "I don't know why that happened. We've been out and about before today."

"Not on a case."

"You weren't taken on a case."

Bob frowned, "In the last two weeks you haven't, talked with any one but me Harry. Except to say Hello, or order food but you were fine with Lt. Murphy."

Harry curled up on the couch stroking the skull. "I felt edgy in that house. I was fine in the car."

"There was no magic there, the only difference was, new people. You have only spoken with people you know or trusted in the past two weeks."

Bob reached out and stroked Harry's brow. Harry shivered but didn't pull away.

"Bob?"

"You know that emergency fund left to you by your mother."

Harry nodded.

"I think you need help, Harry. I would like you to dip in that fund and see someone, talk with them."

"I talk with you, Bob."

"Please, Harry."

"They will think I'm crazy."

"Not with your own personal ghost. Just make sure they don't have a heart condition."

"I'll think about it."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

A/N: For the reviewer that mentioned Bob not being able to touch things. Your right he can't and he hasn't. When Bob passes his hand over Harry's brow, his hand passes through his brow. As in the show this gives Harry a funny feeling but there is no physical touch but a brief touch of to souls.

* * *

It didn't take long for Bob to convince Harry to talk to some one. After all, Bob had plenty of time to learn how to manipulate peoples emotions. The finishing touch actually came from Lt. Murphy.

* * *

Harry was once again asleep up stairs cradling his skull when the Lt. stopped by. She let herself in. She growled to herself. She told Harry time and time again to lock his door but he wouldn't listen. Said his spells would keep unwanted people out. Off course that hadn't worked in most cases but he wouldn't listen.

What the Lt. didn't know was that for anyone else the door would have been found locked. Bob had created the spell himself. If Harry was too injured to call for help and the Lt. passed by he wanted her able to enter Harry's office and home.

Murphy called out for Harry but didn't get an answer. She made her way upstairs. She found Harry in bed fast asleep. Letting out a sigh of worry she put her hand on his brow.

Harry woke with a jerk. He quickly moved his body to the head board. "What the fuck."

Murphy sat on the bed, "I'm worried about you Harry. It hasn't even been six hours and your back in bed. You didn't hear me when I called you. Harry what's wrong?"

Unseen by Murphy Bob materialized from behind her. "Harry, If you wont talk to a professional perhaps the Lt. could help."

Harry wide eyed yelped, "Bob! What are you doing? You aren't suppose to let anyone see You."

"What!" Murphy said, "How can you say that, Harry. You can't stop a person from interacting with other people if they want to. Slavery has been outlawed for over a century."

She turned to Bob, "I wouldn't have thought Harry would do such a thing. If you need help I can call social services or.."

Bob laughed, a true and free expression of enjoyment.

Harry was surprised he had never heard Bob laugh like that. He'd heard him laugh of course but not like this.

"Bob?" Harry asked in a small hesitant voice.

"Ow, Harry. This is truly an ironic and unexpected occurrence. My dear Lt. Harry would not hurt me for the world even if he could. Put your fears at rest. Harry's concern is more for you than for me." Bob stopped and then frowned, "Or at least he should be more concerned for you."

Giving a great sigh, he gave Harry a small smile, "This is for the best Harry." Bob then dematerialized in from of Murphy's eyes and rematerialized next to Harry's Bed.

With big eyes Murphy could only say, "What is going on Harry?"

Harry clutched Bob's skull in his arms a little tighter and then let out a calming breath. "Murph, I'd like you to meet Hrothbert of Bainbridge or Bob as I like to call him. His my friend and mentor. But what you probable haven't guessed is his also my ghost."

Murphy stood up from the bed and backed away from Bob, "A ghost?"

Harry nodded, "A good Ghost."

Bob huffed, "Harry if I was good I would not now be a ghost. Madam, this existence as a ghost is my punishment for my horrible crimes."

"Bob!," Harry said, "Its been thousand years. You've done your time. No body deserves to be punished for my than a thousand years."

Bob smiled, "Your to forgiving Harry. But alas the Council did not agree and there is nothing to be done."

Murphy had straitened at hearing Bob say heinous crimes, "What crimes?"

Harry frowned, "I don't know but nothing could have been bad enough to be punished till the end of time."

Bob stared at Harry, "No one told you."

Harry shook his head.

Bob dematerialized and went into his skull.


End file.
